


Incense, Gold and Myrrh

by fawatson



Series: Christmas at the Clubhouse [23]
Category: RENAULT Mary - Works
Genre: ITOWverse, Lenaia, M/M, Metafiction, New Year's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Lenaia festival, Bagoas prepares Alexander's chamber at the clubhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incense, Gold and Myrrh

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted originally to the [maryrenaultfics](http://maryrenaultfics.livejournal.com) LiveJournal community as a gift to the members for Christmas in 2009.

As ever, Bagoas kept to the background when the Great King held Court, watching, waiting for a sign, ready to serve.  Alexander had crowned all winners of the Lenaia festival earlier today—though no one had been surprised when the announcement was made that Thettalos had won:  all knew how much Alexander admired him.  Now he was hosting a feast for all the competitors.  His burnished hair glinted in the candlelight as he leaned toward Hephaistion, making an expansive gesture.  He looked magnificent. 

“Bagoas, do be a dear,” said the Secretary as she beckoned him close.  “Could you please let them know we are ready for dessert?  Oh – and take Peritas with you, please?”  Peritas had started the evening next to Alexander, but now sat by her side.  She had been surreptitiously sneaking him bits of food throughout dinner.  Bagoas bowed, snapped his fingers at the dog, and headed toward the kitchen briefly, before climbing the stairs to the master bedroom.  He was quickly followed by a chastened dog.  (Mrs Timmings had firm beliefs about animals and kitchens.) 

“Never mind,” Bagoas said to Peritas, “it will be our turn soon.”  He settled the dog on a large crimson velvet cushion at the foot of the bed.

In a sumptuous en-suite bathroom, Bagoas drew a steaming bath, pouring in myrrh-scented bath oil.  The Great King had been on display all day.  Unless he missed his guess, then, Alexander would be stiff when he finally got to his room.  A long hot soak would do him the world of good.  He dimmed the electric lights; candles provided a much nicer ambience.  An incense burner joined Alexander’s copy of the _Iliad_ on the bedside table. Bagoas carefully folded and removed the gold brocade draping the bed, and plumped the pillows.  Finally, he changed his clothes, donning a loose robe of sheer white linen shot through with silver. 

He knelt by the bed, head bowed, hands resting open on his thighs.  He would not wait long, he knew.  Let Hephaistion have the gestures; he had received the look.


End file.
